Naruto the Strangest Demigod
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto, a boy without a last name and a destiny shrouded in mystery, with parents that one would never expect, he tried to live his life out of the ungodly large shadows of his parents.
1. Chapter 1 The Prank

_**Disclaimer: Naruto/Percy Jackson - I own nothing**_  
><em><strong>My other NarutoPercy Jackson fic is up for adoption right now. If nobody wants it by Oct.20 then I will continue it. Contact through PM if you want it.**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

_Super Apollo_  
><em>He brings the ladies big Os<em>  
><em>This is how you rock<em>

That was the chanting that could be heard coming from a young male that appeared to be in his late teens as he stood up in a dark pink shirt with black skinny jeans that were covered in rips. He was well muscled, and his skin was well tanned, while his hair was a bright and messy blond color, with his eyes being a very bright blue color. He had sunglasses on his forehead and he was doing a a weird sort of dance to himself as he raised his hands into the air and started to thrust his hips forward. He had his lips puckered out, and his eyes were currently closed as he started to turn around.

This was Apollo, the Greek God of the Sun, Light, Healing, Music, Poetry, Archery, Reason, and Prophecy. He was known as the Strongest Son of Zeus, but by many he was also known as the big headed idiot son of Zeus. After a short trip to Japan, he had been constantly annoying everyone with his own pretty big obssession with a japanese form of poetry known as Haikus, and now he was thinking of taking another trip back towards the great country of Japan, mostly because even he admit that his haikus were very good right now. That didn't matter to him though as he danced to his own tune.

He opened his eyes, before he saw a woman standing in front of him.

He jumped in shock with his hands pointed up at the marble ceilings. He had a look of surrender on his face, until he saw just who it was and calmed down. He had been so surprised by what he had suspected to his Hera coming to complain about the noise, that he was very happy when he saw that the only person in the room with him was a very amused, and pissed off, looking Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to whoever was looking at her, so it was honestly impossible to tell what she really looked like. The only things that didn't really change about her was the clothes that she wore on her body. She was taking the appearance of a young girl in her early twenties wearing cut off jeans that had been ripped off so that you could see a lot of thigh and the pockets sticking out. She had a light ble shirt that stopped at her stomach, and her skin was a light tan. Her arms were crossed under her large chest, and her pouty lips were turned up in a light smile as her dark blond hair went down to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes, right now, that showed that she was amused and pissed.

Aphrodite was the Greek Goddes of Love, Beauty, Lust, Sexuality, Desire, and Pleasure. She was well known as the Lady of Doves, and the wife of Hephaestus... though she cheated on him so much it wasn't a very strong marraige, though a marraige all the same.

"Hey Lovey Dovey, what brings you to cassa de... casse da... what brings you to my pad? Another round of Apollo loving?" Apollo asked, stumbling over his own words. Aphrodite frowned for a second, before she sent him a dazzling smile and sat down on his bed. This was his personal room, and he grinned to himself when he thought of what might be about to happen. He had sex with Aphrodite before, and it was without a doubt the best night of his life. She gave him an amused glance, before she leaned down with her elbows on her knees and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Artemis pissed me off... I was going to make one of her Hunters fall in love, but this time I decided to do something a little more. She called me a slut, and I won't put up with that. I need your help to get a little revenge on her... if every goes well, then everyone will be happy with the results... even Artemis." Aphrodite stated with a dark look on her face. She hated being called a slut just because she slept with a lot of men and cheated on her husband. Zeus, Poseiden, and even Apollo have all slept with WAY more women than she had men. At least she ALWASY remembered who she slept with, and kept them in a special place in her heart and memories.

Having sex was pretty much in her nature as a Lust Goddess, but she was also a Love Goddess meaning she truly loved the people she had flings with. She wanted to spread love far and wide, and the best way to do that in her own point of view was sex.

"Nope, no way am I pissing off Arte when I just got back on her good side." Apollo rejected, while Aphrodite looked at him with annoyance.

"Oh calm down, I just need a little of your DNA and the DNA of a mortal. I am going to do all the rest, so just give me some Ichor and some blood and I can do the rest... the name of the mortal would also be a good thing. Well Medicine God, can you at least do me that?" Aphrodite questioned with a wave of her hand. She just needed that, and then she could do the rest of the work and get her revenge of Artemis for her words. She would admit that she was very vain, but just knowing the problem didn't mean that she wouldn't be above hurting people that hurt her feelings.

"Huh? Oh, if that is all then sure. I met this guy, Minato Namikaze, so here is his blood. Here is my Ichor." Apollo said as a small tube of red blood appeared in his right hand. He gripped his fist tightly, and in his left hand he had vial of his own golden blood. He handed both vials to Aphrodite, knowing that she had telling him the truth when she had told him that Artemis would like what happened to her eventually, even if he had no idea what was going down.

This might be a bit bad of him, but he was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen... his suspicions were proven correct when Aphrodite stuck her finger in the bloods and she rubbed it on her lips like lipstick, gold on top and red on bottom, before she drank the rest of it. Her appearance shifted lightly, before in her place was a young male a few years younger than Apollo was. Aphrodite looked at herself in a mirror, before she opened up the front of her pants and grinned to herself at what she was seeing.

"Yes, perfect. This will do very nicely." Aphrodite said with a dark grin.

"You plan on tricking Arte into... with you." Apollo guessed, not being able to say the entire thing out of disbelief.

"Smart, sometimes I forget you are smart. Yep, I am going to seduce that woman and make her bare a child. I could do it without your DNA to give myself working parts, or the mortal DNA to make sure that I could hide my divinity... I am going to seduce the virgin and take her virginity. Thanks for the help." Aphrodite said in a younger male voice as she ran off in a grily way, despite being in the form of a male. Apollo sat on his bed, before he rubbed his hand through his hair with his jaw dropped.

He was fucked when Artemis found out this was his fault... and not in the good way. Artemis was also screwed, but in the good way. Aphrodite had never tried to seduce Artemis before, so his twin sister would have NO way to defend herself against it. His sister was used to rejecting the advances of men, not the advances of a woman in the form of a man that could control people and make them fall in love.

"Oh shit! What did I do!? I fucked up! I fucked up SO bad!" Apollo shouted out, and he was about to go and help... before he rememebered something. There was no way that Aphordite could get Artemis to fall in love with her and agree to have sex with her in a single day. Charmspeak or not, Artemis was very resiliant to temptation, and a very serious person. Aphrodite would have to take Artemis by complete surprise and impress his sister before she could get anything from her.

...

"I AM FUCKED!" Apollo shouted even louder. He forgot that the way to win Artemis' heart was to match and impress her with archery, and right now Aphrodite had his own skills in archery thanks to the temporary boost in ability that he had unknowingly just given her. He was going to have to hurry before Artemis got herself knocked up with the child of a man... now that he thought about it, since it was Aphrodite in disguise was it really all that bad for Artemis to experience these things?

Apollo sat on his bed again and took up a thinking position.

What was the worst that could happen?

_-[One Year Later, Location: Artemis' Camp]-_

"Calm down, please calm down Naruto... curse your father for that stupid name." A young appearing girl that looked to be around 12 years old whispered as she held a small baby in her arms. She had auburn hair tied in a ponytail, and wore hunting gear for clothing with a silver bow and arrows on her back. She had bright silver eyes, and skin that glowed like the moon. This woman was known other than Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, Chastity, Animals, and the wilderness.

Right now though, she was trying to keep a small baby from crying by attempting to get the child to drink from it's bottle. The little baby in her hands had a flawless skin as well, but in a naturally tan color, and his hair was bright blond and messy, but like her brother's hair. The boy had bright blue eyes, and he was crying.

One year ago to this day she had met a man that went by the name Minato Namikaze, and in one day the man had made her fall in love. It took her five months to figure it out that Minato Namikaze was actually Aphrodite when she had gotten pregnant in that one night, and then when the man vanished and Aphrodite had started to more openly mock her about how she was the ex-chastity goddess when they were in private. She had been pissed, but at the same time she was happy that she hadn't broken her vows with a real man, but instead a woman that was in the form of a man. It had made her happy to know that the only reason she was no longer a real virgin was because Aphrodite had played a CRUEL prank on her.

The biggest issue was that the child had no mortal parent, but mortal blood. That meant that she both had to, and wasn't allowed to, raise the child. Even worse than that, but the child was a BOY! She was keeping Naruto a secret from her own Hunters until she could find a proper person to take care of Naruto for her.

She had nearly killed Apollo when she learned that the child she had bore had not only Aphrodite's genetics, BUT also Apollo's because he was an idiot and agreed to something without thinking. It was bad enough that she had gotten pregnant, but the fact she had gotten pregnant with her a child of Aphrodite, Apollo, and some random mortal man, made this entire thing such a shame to her. Don't get her wrong, she loved her son, but she couldn't just keep him. He had mortal blood in him, and when she tried to find that mortal man she learned that he had been dead for YEARS now. The man had died a long time ago, and Apollo only had the DNA because it was still in medical records.

She hadn't been able to find somebody that she trusted with raising her son for her, even though Aphrodite had offered to raise the boy... she didn't want her son to become like the cruel woman that had tricked her into getting pregnant, all for some revenge on her. The only hunter that knew of her son was her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade knew of her son's existance, and even then she had been sworn into complete silence about this. It wasn't something that she could really broadcast.

Honestly, she was thinking of dropping her son off at Camp Halfblood... but she couldn't until she found out just how much Godly blood he had inside of him. She didn't want to send a God to Camp Halfblood when she would be allowed to raise him herself, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to cut her son to see if he bleed red or gold. Her motherly side telling her that hurting her own flesh and bone was something akin to the ultimate treason. No, even without being a mother now she knew that hurting a baby for a selfish reason was way out of line.

She didn't know what she should do, and she was seriously considering giving Naruto to Aphrodite or Apollo to raise, or sending him to Camp Halfblood.

What was a mother to do when faced with these impossinle choices?

Send Naruto, why Apollo and Aphrodite chose that name she would never know, to live with one of his other parents, or have him go to a Camp that would take care of him for awhile?

What to chose?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Yes, Minato IS a ninja, just not a chakra ninja. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) Story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please<strong>_

_**DNA Chart: Naruto Uzumaki**_  
><em><strong>Aphrodite - 45 Percent  Artemis - 45 Percent / Apollo - 5 Percent / Mortal Blood - 5 Percent**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Blood Tells All

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Aw, who arte the most adorable creature in existance." Zoe Nightshade said as she got on her knees and played with a small boy about 5 years old. Zoe was very careful to keep her voice very small so as to not alert the other hunters in the area that she was playing with a young boy inside of Artemis' tent. Zoe may be a man hater, and was very proud of this fact, but she had watched thie child grow from a newborn baby into what he was now, and that was more than enough to assure her that she could steer him in the right direction a man should take. This was also Lady Artemis' son, automatically placing him on a higher level than any other male alive.

Of course, he was also the son of Lady Aphrodite, who was not so kindly refered to as the Goddess of Sluts among the other Hunters in secret.

The fact he was ALSO the son of the womanizer Apollo, and some human male meant he had the potential to one day go after women. The boy could already naturally understand French, meaning that the blood of Aphrodite in him was strong... VERY strong actually. In the few years he had been alive, he had been showing some very strong signs of having the powers of the Lady of Doves. The few times Zoe took him into a city, everyone looked at him and only him as the two of them walked by. He had an amazing aura of beauty about him, despite being five, and he had an almost permanent Charmspeak active at the moment.

If Naruto told somebody to do something, they did it. Mortals couldn't resist his words, or even think of resisting. They didn't know about Demigods, or other supernatural beings, but so far the only ones that Naruto was unable to charm with his words of looks was his mother... the one who birthed him, and Zoe herself, who helped in raising him when Artemis was busy with the Hunters. Though her immunity was thanks to her amazing willpower, and the fact that she was constantly around him, having gotten used to the charm he had.

Artemis... well she was the boy's mother, there was almost no way for her to fall for his charm that easily.

Zoe picked Naruto up with a small smile on her face, before she yelped when he grabbed her ponytail. Her long raven black hair was in the little boy's hands, and sadly, he shows some of Apollo's traits as well. Apollo had nearly killed even Heracles in a hand to hand combat match were it not for the interferance of Zeus, meaning that Apollo had physical strength beating that of even Heracles... also known by others as Hercules, though his real name was Heracles and NOT what people thought he was. Zoe was not fond of Herc the Jerk, but even she would admit that he had amazing physical strength.

Naruto's bright blond hair glows with the radiance of the sun, while his eyes had finally started to turn silver and glow like the moon, showing that his mother's blood was thick inside of him as well. The boy had Aphrodite's 'perfect' glowing body, Apollo's glowing hair, and Artemis' moon eyes, with the skin color that was a slightly tanned peach. The spiked up quality of his hair was unknown, but it might come from the small amount of mortal in his blood.

Zoe heard a rip, and she yelped even louder when she saw that Naruto had her ponytail in her hands, and her own hair was now falling around her face in a mess. Her long hair was now shorter, going only to her neck. She moved Naruto away from her face, otherwise he might grab her nose or something, and a nose didn't just grow back.

"No, bad Lord Naruto, tis a very ill endeavor to grab a woman by the hairs on her head. What would thy mother think if she saw thee tugging hair?" Zoe lectured the small child with a firm tone. She sat Naruto down for a moment and grabbed the hairs that he fallen onto the ground when he let go of them. People were going to ask her why she cut her hair, and she had no idea what she was going to tell them about now. Zoe grabbed a small wooden bow and some suction cup arrows and handed them to Naruto, before she grabbed a dry erase board and a red marker, before she moved to the other side of the tent they were in and held the board up.

Now, most wouldn't expect a child of 5 years old to be able to shoot a bow and arrow, but with the genes of Apollo and Artemis flowing in his veins, there was no way for him to be anything other than a genius at the art... when you could catch his attention that is.

Naruto looked at the dry erase board, before he smiled widely and walked over to the other side of the tent. He turned around and pulled back the string, before he let it go without even concentrating with the suction cup of the arrow hitting the the side of the bullseye. Not a perfect shot, but from a five year old it was pretty impressive. This was routine, and safe, training for a boy his age. He would learn about how to fire and aim a bow from a young age, and Zoe would make sure that he got some basic sword training as well through the use of a safe little wooden sword made from the dead branch of a tree, whittled by herself of course.

"I did it!" Naruto shouted with a scream of joy, and Zoe nodded and used her finger to touch the middle of the circle again.

"Very good Lord Naruto, now it would greatly please me if thy next arrow pierced the board through the center." Zoe started, before she heard the sound of grass moving, and footsteps coming closer from the outside of the tent. Zoe hurried and grabbed up Naruto, before she moved and sat behind the throne that Artemis usually sat and slept at with Naruto in her lap. She covered Naruto's mouth, and at this point Naruto learned that when somebody covered his mouth, that he shouldn't make noise if he knew them.

She heard the tent unzip, something that Artemis had put in so that people wouldn't be able to sneak in without alerting the person looking after Naruto.

"I know you are there Nightshade, now come out and let me see my son." The slightly annoyed voice of Aphrodite called out as she walked into the tent with a scowling Artemis behind her. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Aphrodite's voice, before he struggled and got off of Zoe and started to run towards his other mother, who was also his father. Flowers literlaly started to bloom where his feet touched the ground, just like the flowers around where his mother/father walked. Aphrodite bent down, and right now she was wearing the finest white silk dress that went down to her ankles, but showed off her surpringly flat chest... today she wanted to go with a different look.

"Momma, hey Momma!" Naruto greeted loudly as he hugged his other mother. Artemis behind Aphrodite scowled, since she would have kept the fact that Aphrodite was Naruto's other parent a secret if possible. Of course, Aphrodite smiled the second she scooped him up into a hug, and Artemis grit her teeth but allowed the intimate contact between... Mother and Son, even though Artemis did all of the raising where Naruto was involved. Aphrodite was still Naruto's other parent.

"Bonjour my little tourbillon, how have you been?" Aphrodite asked her favorite child, the child that she had while also screwing over Artemis. A son that had the best traits of herself, Apollo, and even Artemis combined into one. She just smiled and nodded when the five year old started rambling in a nonsense tone. She looked over the orange hunting vest Naruto wore, and the brown jeans the boy had one, and even the old fashioned hunting boots that the boy was wearing. She had to resist the urge to twitch in annoyance at Artemis turning Naruto into a hunter at such a young age.

Didn't she know that children of Aphrodite were NOT made to fight, but were made to love?

It didn't really matter though, because as she held Naruto she looked at Artemis, who scowled and looked away.

Naruto had gotten cut a few weeks ago, and the color of his blood had been gold... and red. Most of his blood was golden, but you could see a few very visible specks of red in his blood. He was a god... and a demigod at the same time. That would mean that Artemis would no longer be able to raise Naruto now that she knew about this. She had been leaving Naruto to Zoe the passed two weeks so that she could try and see if this had ever happened before. She had only a single more week to say her goodbyes to Naruto, before she had to find somebody else to raise him... or send him to camp. The only other way was to make him the first ever male hunter to join her Hunters and gain her blessing.

The problem... was that she had never claimed a demigod before, nor did she know what to bless Naruto with upon claiming him. Okay, that wasn't a big problem, since she could reason that part of being a virgin was losing your virginity, so any gods that gave her shit wouldn't be able to argue, and she could just bless Naruto with something like the ability to communicate with nature. The biggest problem was the claiming itself, since she had very little doubt that Naruto was going to have more than one claiming.

Apollo had told her he would claim Naruto, while Aphrodite would most certainly claim him as well. The backlash of three gods claiming one kid would send her father into a fit.

Not to mention that Naruto didn't even KNOW what a God or Goddess was, even though he had been living with them his whole life... well he knew what they were. He was taught about Greek culture, but all he thought was that his family had a habit of naming their children after Greek Gods and Goddesses. She never corrected him, or really kept it a secret. Naruto had so much god blood inside of him that extremely powerful monsters would come after him, while weaker monsters would avoid him like the plague. He was doomed if they didn't get him to one of the two camps that protected and trained Halfbloods... even though Naruto was not a halfblood.

Halfbloods had no visible gold in their blood, Naruto's blood was mostly gold, but with some red in it.

Naruto was born to the Greek aspects of Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite instead of those Roman ones, so she couldn't send him to the camp that would better protect him, meaning she had to send Naruto to Camp Halfblood... but she wouldn't send him alone. She would make sure that Naruto got to camp safely, even if she couldn't do it in person, she could have her most trusted person deliver Naruto to the camp and have him get settled into the her cabin. She was NOT about to let Naruto get corrupted by the children of Apollo, so she couldn't let him stay in his Uncle's, since she refused to call him Naruto's father, cabin.

She didn't want him to join the Aphrodite Cabin either, mostly because she didn't want them to talk Naruto into losing his virginity. Artemis could FEEL the fact that Naruto was a virgin thanks to not only her ability as a mother, but because she was literally the Goddes of Virgins, even though she was not a virgin anymore... after all part of being a virgin was the moment when you stopped being a virgin. She didn't want Naruto to lose it to some random person that he might never see again, heck, she didn't want Naruto to lose it period. That way she could find a way to get him into her hunters safely.

Ignorance was truly bliss, since before now she could assume that Naruto was just a god and raise him like one. Now that she was no longer ignorant about his status, she would have to stop raising him very soon. She already cut down the time she spent with him to the minimum so that she could slip under the rule. Naruto was interacting with Zoe, not Artemis herself, meaning that it was okay at this moment. It would only be a matter of time though before somebody questioned what was going on with her lately. She was starting to shirk some of her responsibilties now that she had a kid to raise.

Motherhood was not easy, and neither was letting go of them when they were NOT ready to lose their parent.

"Hey, this place is getting rather crowded don't you think?" The hip sound of Apollo's voice rang out as he entered the tent without even announcing himself. Artemis' face twitched as she looked at Apollo, before she sighed in annoyance.

"Uncle Hot Gas!" Naruto called out, and Apollo froze at the mention of the nickname that Artemis had given him. She had always called him a hot ball of gas, and now her son was calling him something so closely related. Naruto yawned loudly after a moment, and within minutes he was out like a light. It was long passed his bedtime after all, and Aphrodite handed Naruto back to Zoe, who placed Naruto down at a blanket on the soft ground.

"Zoe... take Naruto and get him to Camp Halfblood... it will be better to rip this bandage off fast." Artemis forced herself to say coldly as she walked out of the tent. She didn't show anyone the tears in her eyes when she spoke those cold words. If she had anymore time with Naruto, then she woudln't be able to let him go. They were only 20 miles from Camp Halfblood right now, so Zoe should be able to cover that distance within a single night while protecting Naruto. Artemis couldn't say goodbye to Naruto, despite herself she knew that not saying goodbye was a bad idea.

When Zoe walked passed her with Naruto in her arms, and a bow and arrow on her back, she looked away so that the silver streams of tears falling down her face weren't seen by Zoe.

When Naruto woke up, he would most likely be in Camp Halfblood, and Zoe would be with him to help him get used to living in camp before she left as well.

This had to be done.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto is getting to Camp Halfblood BEFORE canon, and even Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover won't be arriving until after Naruto.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_Naruto's Godly Abilities: _  
><em>Archery - ArtemisApollo_  
><em> Enchanced Hunting (Speed, Aim, Control over Hunting animals, Camouflage, ect.) - Artemis<em>  
><em>Photokinesis (Moonlight) - Artemis<em>  
><em>Photokinesis (Sunlight) - Apollo<em>  
><em> Creating Constellations - Artemis<em>  
><em> Pyrokinesis (Control Over Fire) - Apollo<em>  
><em>Vitakinesis (HealingDisease) - Apollo_  
><em>Superhuman Strength - Apollo<em>  
><em>Chlorokinesis{Limited Ability} - Aphrodite<em>  
><em>Charmspeak - Aphrodite<em>  
><em>Amokinesis (Love Control)- Aphrodite<em>


	3. Chapter 3 The Real Prolouge!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>The REAL Prolouge!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

It had been 10 years since the last time that Naruto had been taken to Camp Halfblood, and today was starting like any other day. Naruto woke up and looked up at the wooden ceiling of the cabin that he slept in every day. Naruto yawned and sat up in his sleeping bag that sat on the wooden floor of the cabin he slept in. Naruto got out of the bag, before he rolled it up and tied the sleeping bag up, before he tossed it to the side of the cabin. He was the only person inside the entire cabin, so the place wasn't the most clean of places. Of course, it was still very clean, but here and there you would see things laying around.

Naruto had grown well over the years at Camp Halfblood, though people still avoided him like the plague most of the time.

The day he had gotten to the Camp, he had been claimed as the Child of Artemis, Aphrodite, and Apollo... ever since then he had been called the Triple A Demigod thanks to his lineage. Naruto looked around his cabin and saw painting opf animals and stags hanging from the walls. Littering the area on the floor were wooden carvings of animals as well, each wooden statue coming up to Naruto's knees. The walls of the cabin looked like what you would find in a log cabin, something that Naruto had changed from the old silver walls. The two windows at the front of the cabin still had their flowing silver curtains though. Naruto had long since scrapped the beds inside of the Cabin.

Being the only true resident of the Cabin, and the only one that will ever reside in the cabin besides the hunters, who he had learned were avoiding the camp now that his lineage was made known. His Mother was fine with the changes, since he was just making the place feel like a home, or at least that was the reason he had hoped for. He hadn't seen her in 10 years either, since she had a lot of work to catch up on. Naruto looked around the cabin, before he saw a small wolf pup walking around with a silver bow in it's mouth. Naruto leaned down and whistled, and the wold pup rushed over to Naruto and gave him the silver bow.

Naruto gripped the bow, and it went limp. The entire bow seemed to turn into silver cloth, silver clothe that Naruto used as a headband around his forehead. The wilver headband seemed to glow like Naruto's skin, with the skin having a very light silver glow to it at all times now. Just like how Naruto's hair burned withj the glow of the sun, always moving around a little like flames from the sun. Naruto gave the wolf up a pat on the head, though he didn't know when this wold pup got here. Of course, his blood let him control wolfs so he was used to wild animals coming into his cabin at this point in time.

Naruto saw his quiver hanging from the hook on the door, and he grabbed the object. The quiver held 60 arrows inside of it. The quicker itself was a simple tanned leather quiver stitched together with silver strings, and the singel strap was made to go over the center of his chest so that he could reach the arrows easily. This item was a gift from his Mother 9 years ago on his 6th birthday, just like she sent him a gift every year on his birthday via Zoe, who always delivered them to him personally.

The arrows were split into three groups though. Silver Arrows, Golden Arrows, and Pink Arrows with red hearts on the tips. Silver arrows from his Mother, Golden Arrows from Uncle Hot Gas, and Pink Arrows from his Momma... Mother being Artemis, while Momma was his other mother, and father, Aphrodite. Whenever he ran out of arrows, these arrows would teleport back into his quiver. Naruto started to walk towards an eagle painting on the wall, and he picked up a folded orange T-Shirt with a Deep V-Neck with 'Camp Halfblood' written on the front of it. Naruto put the shirt on, before he grabbed a pair of dark green swimming trunks with pockets on the outside of his thigh.

Why did he always wear swimming trunks? Because they were not only light weight, but you never knew when you were going to fight in the water where you needed every advantage you could get.

Over the last 10 years Naruto had really grown up as well, his body was no longer covered in bby fat, now being lean muscle. He had shot up in height as well, now being almost 5 foot and 7 inches in height, making him one of the taller people in the camp. His hair had grown out some, with his side burns touching down to the same length as his chin, and his moon colored eyes still shined like the moon at all times. His body still had the same natural glow of beauty, and even though he had just woken up his hair couldn't be described as anything but absolute perfection. Naruto grabbed a silver bladed, 6 inch long, hunting knife and grabbed the black handle. The knife turned into a silver ring that Naruto slipped onto his right thumb.

Should he ever lose this knife, it will reappear in ring form on his thumb over and over. He really liked this knife, a lot. It was a gift from his mother as well, and he had been learning how to throw it with great aim. Though for some reason he always had great aim in throwing things, though he counted that as one of his gifts. Naruto yawned again, still feeling a little tired. Naruto stepped over a sleeping deer on the ground, before he started to walk towards the window of his cabin. Naruto opened the window and used this as his exit before he left his cabin and went out into the area.

Naruto's cabin's outside was pure silver in appearance, with silver curtains on the ouside of the windows as well. At night it glowed in the moonlight, but right now it was the morning and the sun was shining overhead. Naruto flet something nip at his ankles, and he looked down to see a red fox biting at him to get his attention. The small creature jumped and bounced off the wall of the cabin, before landing on top of Naruto's shoulder, then it swiftly curled up into a ball and started to drag itself over Naruto's shoulders like a scark.

A living fox scarf.

"Well hello to you to Red." Naruto stated in a dull tone as he scratched the small creature under it's chin. It was early in the morning, so nobody else but Naruto was awake at the moment. Naruto grabbed the orange towel he had on the porch and had it in his left hand. Naruto looked around and saw the other cabins, each personalized for their own God or Goddess that they had. Across from the Artemis Cabin on the other side of the fire pit was the Apollo cabin, glowing a bright gold even in the night, the exact opposite of his cabin. On the left side of the Apollo cabin was the Hephaestus and Hermes cabins, and on the right side was the Ares and Poseidon Cabins. The largest Cabins, and unused, wee the Zeus and Hera cabins in the middle of the area. On the right side of the Artemis cabins were the Aphrodite and Dionysus cabins, while the left side had the Athena and Demeter cabins.

Naruto was allowed inside of the Apollo and Aphordite Cabins as well, but it was at the urging of Zoe that he not live there... he understood the Apollo cabin, but he rather liked his siblings at the Aphrodite cabin... though they were a little... wimpy in most cases. Naruto hopped from the porch of his cabin, before he started to walk between the cabins and head towards the showers nearby the cabins... the showers that had to be rebuilt as of last year when Naruto learned that he Pyrokinesis and set the entire thing on fire by accident... it was a total accident, and Naruto would go with that.

It was NOT because one of his his sister Isabella hadn't know about him being Aphrodite's son as well, and had tried to come onto him, freaking him out. She had been a new girl, and she had inherited some strong genes from her mother, including going after what she wanted and lusting over it. The girl had tried to get into his pants by sneaking into the boy's side of the showers when it was early morning, and only he was normally awake... the harpies at the camp were NOT about to attack him because he was awake to early, or outside in the woods at night.

Needless to say, she was very embarrassed that she had tried to come onto her brother. He was also happy to say that he hadn't burned down anything else since then. His abilities with fire wasn't all that powerful honestly, he was immune to fire, and he could use it to a lighter degree... and that was pretty much as far as that power went honestly. It might be stronger, but he never really tried to use that power very much.

On a lighter note, Naruto learned how to NOT make flowers bloom whenever he walked around. He could now walk without beautiful flowers bursting from the ground around him. Naruto looked at the new shower building, and it was just like the old one on the outside and seperated into a men's side and women's side. Naruto got to the men's side, only to twitch in annoyance when he saw that the door was locked shut. Naruto sighed, before he shrugged and started to head towards the Big House so that he could get something that would be very important to him as a person.

The Camp Director Chiron had told Naruto yesterday that he was going to be given his own quest today.

Last night Naruto had also had a dream about a dragon with a hundred heads. The dreams of Demigods were different than the dreams of mortals, so as far as Naruto knew his quest was going to be a very dangerous one.

Naruto hoped that it was a good quest, a very challenging one.

If he did good on his quest, then his mother might let him join up with the hunters! He liked it here at camp, but nothing would beat spending more time with his mother that he hadn't seen in a long time. Naruto stopped in front of the Big House and took a deep breath.

It was time for him to get his quest!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>This takes place a year before The Lightning Thief, and unlike popular fanfiction, Naruto doesn't really have a real connection with Annabeth or Luke. He knows OF them, but he hangs around his siblings more than others.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 The Quest Pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

_Three Children of Hunt or Love must travel_

_To the garden for a golden apple_

_A creature with heads a plenty they must fight_

_To collect a fang will make all right_

_Beware the traitor of Olympus_

_Doom is spelled for the one with impure thoughts_

"That is what the oracle said to me." Naruto said after reciting the prophecy he had been given to the person in charge of training the other Demi-Gds of the Camp, none other than the legendary trainer of Hero's Chiron. Chiron was a Centaur with the lower body of a brown haired horse and the upper body of a well built man that looked like he belonged in a high class warrior museum or something like that. He had shaggy brown hair and a beard to go with it, but most of all, he was looking Naruto with a critical eye.

"That is a very exact prophecy... well, it looks like you need top find children of Apollo or Aphordite to go with you on this quest." Chiron stated with a frown on his face, while Naruto shook his head. Standing up, Naruto stretched out before he walked back down the steps and started to walk away without saying a word at first. He had a lot to think about, and only about an hour to think about it before he said screw it and went on the quest without somebody to help him. Chiron watched Naruto go with a slightly upset expression at the Demi-God that others avoided.

Naruto's Charmspeak was simply too powerful, so people avoided him so that they werne't affected... he was also so good looking people could barely talk around him.

Naruto knew exactly who he was going to ask to join up on his Quest later, since there was only one person he would trust to help him steal an apple from Hera's garden. There was one person that he knew, and might help him, that could get him into the garden. The last he heard of her though she was somehwere around New York at the moment with his Artemis and the rest of the Hunters hunting some kind of creature that was good at evading them. He wasn't sure if they had moved yet, but he was sure that he could catch up to them and find Zoe quickly and get her to agree to helping him out.

Now he needed a third person to go on the quest with him.

Naruto reached out and plucked a hat out of mid-air, before a younger girl appeared where he plucked the hat from. He gave her back the hat, before flicking her in the head and continuing on hiw way without even stopping to look at who he just flicked.

"I could sense your hat bending the lights rays." Naruto answered without thinking, knowing what the girl was going to ask before she asked it. Naruto was used to people tryingt o sneak up on him, to get the drop on him and try and mess with him. Nobody had really managed to do anything big to him other than some minor annoyances, and most of them couldn't pull anything off because his abilities allowed him to sense them with extreme ease. He could hear them, smell them, or sense them coming without any trouble in the slightest.

He was THE son of Artemis, hunting was in his blood. It would be hard to sneak up on him, while him sneaking up on you was very easy. It had become somewhat of a test for some to get away with startling him. Nobody was able to do that by sneaking up on him though. It was something that everyone had tried a few times now, but nobody had been able to do with any real skill. Even that daughter of Athena couldn't sneak up on him, and she had a hat that turned her completely invisible. To bad that it didn't cover up her scent, or the sound of her feet touching the ground. You could say a lot about the Greek, but saying that they were light footed was not something that applied to most of them.

Only the children of Apollo and Aphrodite were light footed, being dancers in nature or just talented in the arts. Of course, the Hunters or Artemis and Artemis herself were light footed, being able to move without making much of a sound. Apollo's children had the problem of being naturally more likely to want to make noise, and some kind of music, while Aphrodite's children didn't want to use their natural skill for anything other than making dancing sexier than before. He didn't blame his Mama for that, since she was a goddess of sexuality meaning that her children were more likely to use their skills for things of a sexual nature.

Himself included, he could dance very well he had been told.

"Hey, I heard that you were going on a quest." The girl told him as a fact, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and no you can't come. No offense, but I don't need your help. I am going to get my help from some other source. No offense to your Mother or anything, but I don't need strategy or wisdom right now. Your skills and mine conflict, we aren't going to make a good team." Naruto told her simply, knowing that she was looking to come the quest. She was 10, and he didn't tell her that was the biggest reason why he didn't want to take her on a quest. She just wasn't strong or fast enough for a dangerous quest like the one that he was going to go on.

"Oh come on, you know that I can help out a lot. There is nothing on this world more important than being able to think, and I am smarter than everyone else in camp." The girl stated clearly, and Naruto rolled his eyes. This girl obviously had the fatal flaw of being very arrogant in herself, thinking she could do things better than those around her.

Fatal flaws were something that each Demigod had that was their ultimate weakness, something a good trait that they had that was so powerful in them that it could be turned into a weakness.

Naruto knew what his fatal flaw was as well, but this girl didn't know that her fatal flaw was going to get her in a lot of trouble. Naruto's fatal flaw was that he didn't work well with others that he hadn't fought with, or known for awhile. If he didn't know somebody, then it was unlikely that he would work well with them. As it was, he would more than likely only work well with a few people, like his siblings from the Aphrodite cabin... and he didn't think taking them on this quest would be a smart idea. So, Naruto mentally decided that he wasn't going to take anyone from camp with him on this quest. He would go straight to his Mother's camp and see if she could allow him to take a certain hunter with him for his quest.

He knew that three was a sacred number, but he didn't care. He didn't believe that the fates were as almighty as people thought they were. All he believed was that nobody had been very good at fighting fate before. They tried to fight it in a way that they brought it on themselves, but Naruto wasn't going to do that. He would look for the signs and think his actions over, and what could happen if he did them. He was a hunter, and he was going to track down the fates and kill them one day. The fates were cruel beings anyway, so ending them would allow for Demigods to decide their own fates from now on. He didn't care what the fates threw in his path, he was going to kill them in a way that they could never recover from. He would end the cycle of agony that the fates brought upon people for their own amusement.

People blames the fates for their troubles, and never owned up for their own mistakes anymore... kill the fates, and not only would people HAVE to face their mistakes, but also the fates wouldn't be able to control the world from the shadows anymore.

"I said no, end of story. I don't want to work with you, and we wouldn't mesh well in a team. Anyway, you aren't my friend so I wouldn't pick you even if we worked well together." Naruto told her firmly, not letting her think that she could argue her way into HIS quest. He knew her type, she would more than likely argue against everything he did on thw quest, annoying him and wasting time that could be used for the quest on arguing with her.

"I have been waiting for years to go on a quest." The girl argued, and Naruto gave her a stern look.

"I have been waiting longer than you. I was in this camp before you were born, and this will be my first quest. If anything, you should wait longer than I did for trying to push herself into somebody elses business. You aren't coming, and if you sneak into my quest then I will send you back to Camp." Naruto stated simply, and forcefully, making sure she understood that he wouldn't put up with her trying anything. She wouldn't be the first person that tried to sneak onto another person's quest. A lot of younger ones tried it, and they ended up dead pretty quickly. He had seen a lot of people die young because they were arrogant after a year of training, or a summer of training and believed that no monster could beat them.

He had seen them die because of their arrogance, so him being harsh was just him protecting this young girl before she made a dumb mistake. He didn't like being harsh, but this girl hadn't been around long enough to see as many Demigods die for stupid reasons. This girl had been around for some deaths, but some of those deaths were training accidents, with only two or three being from a kid trying to sneak onto a quest. She hadn't seen the days before Chiron said that anyone caught sneaking out on a quest that wasn't theirs would be punished harshly.

"What makes you think I'm not ready for a quest?" The girl stated, and Naruto moved in front of her with speed she couldn't follow and placed his hunting knife at her throat. She froze up when she felt it cut very slightly into the front of her throat, and her blood start to seep a little down the front of her neck. Naruto took the knife away from her throat, before he sheathed it into it's holder and turned away from her.

"If you were ready, you would have reacted sooner to that and blocked or dodged. Monsters won't be as nice as me. You will make a delicious meal for them. My Mother maybe a goddess of maidens, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to girls. I am nice, but protecting maidens also means doing what is right for them. Leave me alone, and don't ask me about the quest again." Naruto told her harshly and she started to run in the other direction. Naruto sighed in annoyance, this not being the first time that a girl thought he was obligated to be nice to her just because he was the son of Artemis.

That girl more than likely thought that he would be unable to refuse the request of a pure maiden becaus ehis mother was the goddess of maidens. They believed that if they were virgins, that he would have to do what they ask or else lose favor with his mother.

Bullshit.

Unlike them, Naruto was Artemis' ONLY child. She wasn't going to hate him if he was mean to a few girls that needed a firmer hand. She would more than likely encourage it, since he was helping them. It wasn't like he was hurting them, he was making them stronger by being firm with them. Now that girl might grow up to be a strong demigod, instead of a dead demigod because she tried to force her way onto a quest that she had no business in being on. Artemis would rather a maiden have her feelings hurt, then a maiden that had her head chopped off because she was being stupid.

Naruto placed a hand on his chin in thought.

He was never really given a day when he had to leave, so he would use this time to figure something out.

How was he going to work out a strategy to kill a 100 headed dragon?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
